


Lythi's Suitor

by jackalopeboy



Series: pretty thing [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Choking, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Intercrural Sex, Kinda, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, a little bit of crying, i forgot to tag, light gaslighting, like a lot of fingering tbh, very little editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalopeboy/pseuds/jackalopeboy
Summary: After Prince Lythaeneus' mother offers him up for use by a group of eligible bachelors, one comes forward to claim him.
Relationships: OC/OC, Prince/Prince arranged-ish marriage
Series: pretty thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Lythi's Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit non-con of a trans man. I use all sorts of language for his parts, like dick, clit, hole, pussy, etc.

Despite all of his hoping, Lythaeneus knew that he would never again see a peaceful day from the first moment that he mustered the courage to leave his room. What he had been hoping would happen was that, following the incident in which a number of men took advantage of him at the behest of his mother, everyone involved would remember their dignity. They wouldn’t acknowledge what had happened in public, and he would have some ability to go about his affairs without the constant reminder that most of the young men he saw had likely fucked him earlier in the week.

What really happened was that each of them constantly leered at him. It was like the eyes of every eligible man in the mountain palace were fastened to him. They would watch him and smirk and laugh amongst themselves. Lythi’s face was always burning with the embarrassment, and he didn’t think his heart had beat at a normal pace since he’d downed that tainted drink the maid had given him before sending him to his fate. Worst of all was that most of the time, when he saw these men, his heartbeat would thump and he would look for any excuse to leave, franic and anxious with a heavy pit in his stomach. But some of the time - just a fraction, they would look at him and his heartbeat would quicken and his cheeks would go pink and heat would radiate down his spine and he’d flash back to moments on his back, in that ballroom. 

His mother had become even more unbearable, delighting him with the news that a few of the men had asked about marrying him. Before, he had been unappealing, but there was interest in him now. Someone willing to tempt fate. Valencia refused to tell him who had asked, her eyes glinting with that spiteful glee so familiar to Lythi. He just had to hope that whoever she chose would have some modicum of respect for him. 

Realistically, though... they wouldn’t. If anything, Valencia would delight in finding a man who would never let him relax. The dreaded day she did came all too quickly, maybe only two weeks after the incident. Lythaeneus knew it was the day from the moment he woke up, as his mother had sent someone to make sure he was well-groomed and well-dressed. She made sure his curls shone and his fingernails were trimmed and that underneath a beautiful draped shirt and fitted pants, he wore a matching set of delicate lace lingerie from his collection of favorites. 

Valencia strung him along all morning. The two of them entertained some guests for brunch, where the conversation had absolutely nothing to do with Lythaeneus' particular state of affairs. He was tense the whole time, waiting for the other foot to drop. Then, afterwards, she finally confirmed it to him - that she had finalized a deal with someone and he was now spoken her. But she kept her lips shut tight about the identity of the man. Clearly, she took pleasure in this. The smug little curve at the edge of her mouth gave it away. All day, she never let him leave her side. Her excuse was that she needed his input on some important business, but it was just petty managerial things like when they were due to receive a delivery of saddles and other leather goods. A waste of it, or her use of it to disallow him from distracting himself. It was evening by the time she let him leave, with the news that he would meet his future husband for dinner in his own room.

  
  


Lythi was alone in his room when he returned to it, though it wouldn't be for long. During the day servants had brought in a table, a low one with cushions on the floor around it. On its surface there were covered platters of food and a pair of wine bottles and empty glasses. Lythi paused next to the table, holding one of the heavy bottles in hand. There must be somewhere in his room he might hide it, spare himself from any intoxication. Perhaps the closet… He'd began to turn towards it when he was interrupted a knock on the door. The Prince froze, then thought  _ Would he be suspicious if I left him waiting?  _ But then the door was opening, and a servant was stepping over the threshold with his guest in tow. 

His future husband was a huge, broad man. Someone Lythi had met before. A Prince from a country called Gerva to the northwest whose inhabitants were born with the ability to transform into bears. This man had white, scruffy hair which brushed his shoulders, dark eyes and a devious smile that Lythaeneus may have found charming in another context. His skin was warm and his hand dwarfed Lythi’s own when they grasped for a greeting. 

“Good evening.” Lythi tried for a polite tone, hoping against his own heart that this man would be kind to him. 

“Good evening to you too, Lythaeneus. I was so honored to hear you had accepted my offer.” He leaned down to kiss Lythi on the back of his wrist, still clasping that small hand. Lythi watched him as he chewed his lip. He carried a familiar scent, but Lythi couldn’t place it on any particular memory other than their polite first meeting a few months ago. Of all the single men Lythaeneus had met recently, he wouldn’t have expected Prince Oddvar to be the one to most passionately campaign for his hand in marriage. He had never shown interest in Lythi before that day. 

Oddvar pulled him to the low table, sitting down on the cushions with him side-by-side. 

“Do you need anything else?” The servant asked. 

“No, thank you.” Oddvar told him with a smile as the servant departed. Lythaeneus had wanted to ask for a pitcher of water. The only drink here was wine. 

Oddvar looked down at the little Prince by his side, then reached an arm around to grasp his shoulder and pull Lythi against himself. Lythi was stiff, but went where Oddvar placed him. 

“Forgive my forwardness, Lythaeneus. I am merely excited to have won you over." He gave Lythi a lingering look. "Let’s see what they’ve prepared for us this evening.” He said, then reached out to uncover the waiting platters. There was roast chicken and an assortment of side dishes- vegetables, potatoes, bread. Oddvar began piling food on both of their plates before Lythi could react. 

“Eat, eat, please.” Oddvar urged him, squeezing his shoulder before letting go so that he could pick up his own silverware. 

Lythaeneus looked down at his meal, quietly sighing as he readied himself to eat. He was hungry. It was the end of the day, and he hadn’t eaten much. But… his stomach was turning more and more with each moment that passed. He nibbled at some chicken and watched Oddvar pour red wine into his glass, and then white into his own. Oddvar picked up the glass of red wine and offered it to Lythi. 

“Here, just for you.” He told him, accompanied by a jovial smile.

Lythaeneus took the glass with an unsteady hand, sparing a glance at Oddvar’s dark, deep eyes. The thought of drinking it filled him with dread, but he gave it a taste just to be polite. The flavor was spicy, sweet, sharp, and worst of all - familiar. He sputtered as he put the glass down, covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he coughed to clear his throat. 

“Are you okay?” Oddvar worried over him, touching the back of his neck and leaning in closer. Lythaeneus nodded and tried to go back to nonchalantly eating his food, but just the presence of that drink was occupying his mind.

_ Did Oddvar request it? Or did Valencia include it here, hoping that he would embarrass himself? But then - was it just a coincidence that he poured this one for Lythi and not himself? Surely not.  _

He looked up to find Oddvar watching him, teeth slowly working some asparagus. Lythi directed his eyes back at his plate and got busy with his fork and knife. 

“Do you not like the wine? I was told this was your favorite.” Oddvar said, picking the glass up and smelling it. “Not bad.” He mused, then sipped it. “I don’t see what the problem is. Why don’t you drink some more?” He turned to Lythi, putting the glass up to his lips. Lythi tried to push him away with a gentle hand on Oddvar’s wide wrist. “I insist.” He pushed the glass more insistently to Lythi’s lips as he tipped it towards him. Gravity pulled the wine towards Lythi, but he kept his mouth closed even as the vile liquid made contact with it. 

Oddvar put his hand back on Lythi’s neck, holding him in place as he tipped the glass further. It threatened to spill unless Lythi accepted it, so he did, not wanting to make a fuss. “Ah, good, yes.” Oddvar encouraged him, chuckling as he swallowed. “It’s good right?” He asked. Lythi nodded politely with downcast eyes. “Have some more.” He said, tipping the glass up again. Lythi took one more sip and then tried again to push him away , but the man was insistent and he was physically holding Lythi in place. Lythaeneus shut his mouth and tried pushing at his wrist again, though this time he also turned his head away. He’d hoped that Oddvar would let up on it and they could maybe laugh it off and continue their meal, but it seemed the other Prince was determined to get Lythi to drink.

The wine dribbled across his cheek and down his neck, soaking into the collar of his pretty shirt. “Lythaeneus.” Oddvar tutted, shaking his head and putting the wine glass down. “I’m just trying to have some fun, why won’t you lighten up?” He shook his head again, gripping the back of Lythi’s neck and pulling to force the boy to look up at him. Lythi’s eyes were wide and his mouth was a tight, worried line. His ears were alert and perfectly stilled. Oddvar picked up the glass again. 

“Open up.” He told Lythi, and the boy obeyed. He opened his mouth and took in the wine that Oddvar poured into it. It still came too quickly, impossible to keep up with. Impossible to keep it from streaking down his neck and pooling in the fabric of his shirt. The smell of it too-sweet and the bite of it too-warm, igniting his blood. Oddvar finally let him go once the glass was empty. Lythi leaned forward and braced himself on the low table, clearing his throat. He didn’t register the sound of Oddvar picking the bottle up again. 

“You look like you could use a little more.” Oddvar told him, grabbing onto his neck again. Lythi shook his head. “Please, I don’t-” Oddvar shushed and tutted at him, shaking his head. “You’ll be fine, you just need to loosen up a little.” He insisted. The opening of the bottle pressed against his lips, but Lythi didn’t budge. “Lythi.” Oddvar warned, but Lythi still didn’t give an inch. Oddvar took Lythi’s chin in his hand, digging his thumbnail into his lip until Lythi thought he might draw blood. Tears pricked his eyes and his face scrunched up enough that it allowed Oddvar to push his thumb between the crease of his lips.

Lythi’s shoulders tensed and he grabbed at Oddvar’s arm, pushing on it even as the man forced his thumb into Lythi’s mouth. He pulled the little Prince’s jaw open, pressed down onto his tongue. The neck of the wine bottle clattered against his teeth as Oddvar shoved it in beside his thumb. He tipped it up and Lythi closed his eyes, trying to swallow some of what Oddvar poured into him despite his protesting body. He didn’t know what was worse - choking or drinking it. Much of it ended up spilling anyway, to the extent that it almost seemed he was doing it intentionally. The front of his shirt was soaked and his skin glistened with the red-purple sheen of the tainted wine. Lythi could already feel it working on him, making him pliant and heated. 

“You’ve made such a mess.” Oddvar chastised him. “If you’d have just drank, this wouldn’t have happened.” Lythi’s face burned with shame, but he was still grateful when he watched the bear of a man set the bottle down. Oddvar’s dark eyes were on him, though. “I think you should take that shirt off. It looks uncomfortable.” He said, but the look on his face was less polite concern and more predation. Lythi hesitated, but quickly went to work taking it off when it seemed like Oddvar was going to do it himself. 

Underneath the shirt he was wearing a black lace halter top with a diamond-shaped opening in the middle where cleavage would have been if his chest wasn’t flat. Oddvar eyed him for a too-long moment and then turned towards the table. “Let’s see…” He came up with a folded napkin, which he unfurled and used to wipe at the wine coating Lythi’s skin. His gaze was so heavy it was like an extra set of hands wiping over him, fingers dragging down his throat and over his clavicles. Lingering at the spot in the middle of his chest, spreading out to cover him with fingertips brushing over his nipples.

_ When had he dropped the napkin? _

Lythi’s head lolled to the side, watching Oddvar’s wide hands grope at his chest. It had been made flatter since that day. There was the slightest definition, just a hint that Lythi did more than sit around all the time. 

“You’re beautiful.” Oddvar breathed at him, eyes glued to the small man in his arms. Lythi was soft and limp now that the fight had gone out of him. Oddvar pushed the little top up to gather around Lythi’s armpits, exposing his cute, pink nipples. He tweaked them with his thumbs and the same moment that Lythi's muscles all tensed, Oddvar's mouth curled into a smile and little crinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. “Ah, you don’t need to be shy, Lythaeneus.” He crooned. “I don’t mind if you like being fucked, I won’t think less of you.” He reassured the boy, still feeling him up. Oddvar leaned down to wrap his arms around Lythi, tucking his face into his neck and breathing deeply, relishing in his pretty new thing. As the larger man stooped, Lythi could see his full-length mirror over his shoulder. There was a clear view of himself reflected back. He was flushed, lips shiny. He hadn’t realized he’d been grasping onto Oddvar like a desperate lover. No wonder he thought Lythi wanted him. 

_ Little slut. _ Lythi couldn’t look away from his own green eyes in the mirror until Oddvar rose up again and blocked his view. 

The larger man glanced behind himself, seeing the bed only a foot or two away. He scooted back, pulling the cushions with him, until he and Lythi could lean against the side of the bed. Oddvar leaned back, and Lythi now had an even clearer view of himself in the mirror. Oddvar had pulled Lythi closer to himself when he moved them, so that the boy was right up against his side. He took one of the smaller Prince’s hands in his own. 

“See what you’ve done to me.” He said, pulling Lythi’s hand until it rested on the bulge between his legs. Lythi wasn’t watching the mirror, but he could still see the reflection of it in the corner of his eye. The line of his arm in the dim room, slanting towards Oddvar obscenely. The thing underneath his hand was substantial and quite hard.

Lythi’s wine-stained mouth hung open slightly, eyes affixed to the place where Oddvar was undoing the front of his pants and pulling out a rigid cock that Lythi thought must be the size of his calf. Oddvar wrapped his hand around Lythi’s around the thing and used him to stroke himself. It was even hotter and harder than he’d been expecting. He wanted to look away, but the selection of places to put his eyes was very limited if he wanted to avoid looking in the mirror. Oddvar used his hand slowly, dragging it up and down his length. Lythi could just feel a pulse beneath his fingers. 

“Do you remember this cock, Lythaeneus?” Oddvar asked of him, leaning closer and putting his hand on the back of his neck again. “I didn’t think a little thing like you could take it. Tougher than you look, hmm?” He asked, pushing Lythi’s face towards his cock. “I’ve been waiting for your repeat performance.” He said, grasping Lythi’s hand to his cock to still it as he forced Lythi’s mouth down onto his erection. His hand tangled in Lythi’s curls, grip tight, pushing down and down and down long past the point where Lythi thought he couldn’t take it anymore. He was making little sounds as he choked on it, but somehow he didn’t gag. “You’re going to take every last drop of it like this. Down your throat.” He whispered to Lythi as he worked the entire length into him. 

He held Lythi’s head still and began rocking his hips back and forth, small thrusts that still had Lythi struggling to breathe and his eyes watering. He clutched tight onto Oddvar’s clothes. He shut his eyes and braced himself, anticipating that Oddvar wouldn’t give him time to get used to it. A moment later he was proven right when the man jerked Lythi’s head up enough to give himself room for a more earnest and rough sort of fucking. Oddvar was using his throat and spared no regard for his wellbeing, holding his head still with an iron grip as he thrust his cock into it over and over. If anything, he seemed to get more turned on the more of a mess Lythi became. Curls all tangled, face red, saliva and precum coating his mouth and Oddvar’s cock. Oddvar went quickly into hitched breaths and stuttering thrusts, watching his erection disappear down Lythi’s throat over and over again. 

“You’re doing so good.” He encouraged Lythi, with a softer touch to his jaw even as he forced himself into the boy. After a long time he grunted and pushed Lythi all the way down, giving him a few forceful thrusts and then holding his head there, Lythi’s lips wrapped around the very base of his cock. It pulsed and throbbed as Oddvar emptied himself down the Prince’s throat. Lythi’s eyes watered, and he made the mistake of flicking his gaze up and catching his own eye in the mirror again. Not only was he brilliantly red and an absolute mess, but Oddvar had discovered the mirror as well and the pair locked gazes for a moment. 

Oddvar tortured him at the end, too, pulling Lythi off of his cock slowly and making him feel each curve and vein. Thick spit clung to the organ as it departed Lythi’s mouth, trailing along until it dripped down. When finally he was free of the intrusion, Lythi took deep breaths and coughed until the ache in his throat subsided somewhat. 

Oddvar cradled his head and watched him until he breathed normally again, the look so intense that Lythi couldn’t meet it. “You’re such a hard worker, Lythaeneus.” He told him. Lythi almost laughed. He didn’t have a choice but to take it or stop breathing. “Let me return the favor.” He said, pulling Lythi into his lap. 

“It’s fine, you don’t need to.” Lythi stammered, trying to get his own hair out of his face and push back at Oddvar’s grabbing hands at the same time. 

“But you did such a good job, I want to reward you.” Oddvar insisted, holding Lythi against his chest and making him kneel over Oddvar’s lap so that he could unbutton the front of his trousers and pull them down. Lythi pressed his face into the man’s chest, utterly embarrassed. Oddvar shifted Lythi to the side, and his face got even hotter when he realized it was to aim the Prince’s behind at the mirror. He squeezed Lythi’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and teasing close to his hole with the tips of his rough fingers.

“Please,” Lythi whimpered, “I don’t want to. I - I've had enough.” Lythi shook his head, voice wavering and small.

“Of course you do.” Oddvar crooned in that condescending tone. “Don’t lie. You should see how wet you are.” 

Lythi bit down on his bottom lip, holding in a whimper as Oddvar slid a finger between his puffy lips. “It’s just the drink,” Lythi plead. “Really, I don’t-” Oddvar’s finger slid easily into his slick pussy, still holding one of his cheeks aside to watch in the mirror. He hummed, low, Lythi could feel it against his face.

“Is that so? Hmm… I think you’ll enjoy it anyway, though. You love to be fucked.” He told Lythi, quiet and close to his ear. He slid the finger further into his pussy, crooked it, then pulled it out as Lythi tensed. Lythi shook his head, but it didn’t change anything - Oddvar still rubbed his fingers through the middle of Lythi’s pussy, pressing just inside his hole. 

He pulled his hand away, then, grabbing at Lythi and man-handling him until he was turned over, back against Oddvar’s chest. Oddvar leaned over him to strip him of his shoes and then pull his pants off, along with the flimsy lace underwear he’d put on earlier. The way he settled them back down, Lythi was facing the mirror, legs spread with Oddvar’s softening cock resting just below. Oddvar braced him with a hand on his chest, the other making its way between his legs. 

“See? Your body’s honest about what it wants.” he said right into Lythi’s lowered ear. Two of his huge fingers sunk easily into Lythi’s pussy, coming out with a web of slick between them. He pumped his fingers in and out several times, gathering the slick with his fingers and showing it to Lythi, proof that he was really enjoying himself. He then pressed the slick digits against Lythi’s lips until he yielded, pushing down onto his tongue, further inside until he nearly triggered Lythi’s gag reflex. Oddvar returned his fingers to Lythi’s pussy when he was done with his mouth, stroking and pressing at his hole again. 

Lythi was drawn to watch, even without Oddvar requesting him to. Each time he tried to close his eyes, the anxiety of not knowing what to anticipate would eat at him until he had to open them again. He watched as Oddvar fingered his pussy, gathering slick on his fingers until he was satisfied enough to reach down further and smear it over Lythi’s other hole. Lythi whimpered and shook his head, but Oddvar just shushed him as he pressed a finger inside. His whole body held taut as Oddvar focused his attention on Lythi’s asshole. 

He wiggled a finger in and pulled them out, easy and slow even as Lythi tried to clamp down against the intrusion. Oddvar was persistent, though. He leaned back further so that Lythi wouldn’t slide down his chest and then used his now-free hand to stroke Lythi’s clit. The boy was rock hard, little cock engorged and sensitive to the touch. Even just brushing with his fingertips, Lythi whined like he was in heat and his back arched off of Oddvar’s chest.

At the same time, Lythi’s hole was opening up for him, and he was able to fit two fingers inside. He steadily fucked the boy with them, wet with the slick in a steady drip down from his pussy. Lythi’s response was so strong, whimpering and whining and squeezing his eyes shut. Oddvar could tell he was trying desperately not to cum. He was embarrassed. It was cute. Oddvar could play this game forever, fingering Lythaeneus as he pretended not to like it until he eventually forced the boy to cum. 

By the time he had managed to coax an orgasm out of him, Oddvar’s cock stood at attention once again. Lythaeneus had peaked beautifully, moaning and trembling as his hole pulsed around his fingers. He kept stroking Lythi’s little cock through it all, until the boy whined and begged him to stop. Even once he was done trembling and went limp on top of Oddvar, he kept thrusting his fingers into the boy. He spread them and watched how Lythi’s hole opened up for him and glistened with slick. 

Lythi blinked and looked down with embarrassed red cheeks as he continued to come down from his orgasm. The look on his face was more distant and reserved. Oddvar pulled his fingers from the boy’s hole, watching as the boy assessed his situation. His eyes widened when he noticed Oddvar’s cock had hardened again, lashes fluttering as he looked around for some escape. 

“No more.” He whimpered, shaking his head. Oddvar shushed him, stroking at his hair. 

“You’ll be okay, I won’t hurt you.” He reassured the little Prince. Lythi made a dissatisfied noise and tried to roll off of him, but Oddvar held the boy close. He reached down to position himself, sliding Lythi further down his body. “Close your legs around me.” He commanded Lythi, to which the boy begrudgingly complied. His pout was adorable. Looked like he might cry. “Aw, don’t be like that.” He crooned. “It’s your fault I’m all worked up.” 

Lythi clamped his thighs tight around Oddvar’s cock. Oddvar reached over him to reposition it snugly against Lythi’s slit. When he fucked forward, the head of his cock peeked out just between Lythi’s thighs and pussy lips. Lythi whined and tried to loosen his legs, but Oddvar grabbed at his throat. Not choking- just holding firmly. Warning. 

“Keep them tight.” Oddvar hissed at him, thrusting more forcefully between Lythi’s thighs, their skin slapping together. He braced himself with an elbow on the floor, still holding onto Lythi’s throat with the other hand. He kept fucking up into Lythi’s thighs, watching him in the mirror. The boy was bouncing with each thrust, trying so hard to keep still so as not to disappoint Oddvar. His eyes were shut tightly. His curls were all in disarray and his ears pressed flat against his head. 

Oddvar tightened the fingers around his neck to get his attention. “Open your eyes, Lythaeneus. I want you to see.” He grunted as he kept thrusting, wet and easy against Lythi’s slit. “I’m going to make a mess of you. You’re so beautiful. I want you to see.” He repeated, voice rasping. He never paused in his fucking, relentless with the strength of a young man in his prime. 

Lythi was whining again, but Oddvar wasn’t interested in his pleasure at that moment. It was incidental, the way the head of his cock bumped into Lythi’s each time he fucked between the boy’s thighs. There was so much slick it almost sounded like he was fucking Lythaeneus' pussy. But still, Oddvar was entranced by the tortured expression on the Prince’s face. The way his eyebrows twisted and his dark eyelashes clumped with wetness. 

Oddvar thrusted and thrusted, watching the head of his cock reappear each time. Lythi’s thighs began to tremble with the effort of holding the position. He was trying to angle his clit away from the path of Oddvar’s cock, but Oddvar chased after him, giving the boy another warning squeeze around his throat. It seemed he was becoming oversensitive, making little high-pitched whimpers whenever Oddvar’s cock hit him just right. 

Oddvar held on, and Lythi took each thrust despite his protests. The bear kept going, fucking Lythi’s thighs until he finally paused to spend himself on Lythi’s mound and lips. Oddvar huffed, practically shaking as he just kept cumming onto the boy. His cock pulsed and his hips drove forward in little unconscious motions. Losing his awareness to it, he squeezed off Lythi's air supply until the fingernails digging into his thigh brought him back into the moment. He let go and gradually, he relaxed enough to look down and appreciate his work.

Lythaeneus lay draped across him, damp curls stuck to his reddened face. His chest heaved slightly with the effort of breathing, flushed all the way down to his nipples. One of his legs had fallen to the side, exposing what a mess Oddvar had made of his pussy. His own slick was copious enough to be visible smeared from both of his holes. Oddvar’s cum dripping between his flushed, slick lips.

“Beautiful.” Oddvar breathed, holding Lythi possessively around the chest. Lythi huffed and turned his head away, covering his face to stave off the embarrassment. 


End file.
